


Pokemon spirit Gx

by michelous



Series: love and dueling series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, sun and moon - Fandom
Genre: Community: genderbendbb, Crossover, F/M, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Rule 63, fem jaden yuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: This is Pokémon sun and moon crossed with yu-gi-oh Gx with fem judai x haremI might also expand the story to other regions as wellThis is also an alternate take on love and dueling dxd ending





	1. Pokémon spirit Gx chapter 1 land of the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pokémon sun and moon crossed with yu-gi-oh Gx with fem judai x harem  
> I might also expand the story to other regions as well  
> This is also an alternate take on love and dueling dxd ending

Normal speak   
Pokémon/monster spirit speak 

Judai pov   
after I fused with Yubel she said “we have to travel to another world.” I asked them “what changes will happen to me and you?” the spirit replied “you will go back to being 15 and myself and all the main monsters in your deck will become the creatures of this world called Pokémon. Neos and I will stay with you since the 2 of us are part of your soul but the others I can’t make any promises for others.” I then asked “what about my friends?” Yubel replied “the people sent to the stars might come to the same region we are or go home, I can’t be sure but Johan, Sho and Misawa will come to the same region as you, with their monsters transformed into Pokémon as well. when wake up you will be arriving in your new home with your new mother.” I was about to asked the spirit how I could find my friends but before I could I fell asleep.  
The next thing I knew I was awake on a plane landing in the water. A woman sitting next to me, who had to be my mother said “Judai, we are at our new home. You have to register for being a trainer in Alola.” she then handed me to balls and one completely red and the other completely white. She said “they and the Pokémon you get from the professor will be in your starting team, but you can’t yet them out until you register your pokedex.” From the red ball came a voice that sounded like neos saying “my magic flames will help guide you.” then from the white ball came a voice that sounded like Yubel saying “my dark flames will help you. Since we are both fire types it would be better if you pick the water or grass. I sense another of your monsters nears that can explain how the type match ups work.” I then asked “can you give me any hints for now?” the neos voice said “think of your rules of duelist kingdom class.” The next thing I did was go over to the computer in my room and prepare the Skype call with the professor. A man with a hat and glassed said “I am the professor Kukui and I am an expert on Pokémon moves and I am to teach you about Pokémon and prepare you for your journey.” I then registered my name and gender and he said “I will meet you soon to prepare for the next leg of your journey.” I then finished putting on the only outfit my mother packed for me and thought, I need more red in my wardrobe. Yubel then replied to that comment “sorry I couldn’t make sure the vessel’s mother choose clothing that suited your preferences, maybe we can get red clothing when we make it to town.”   
The next thing that happened, was the professor came in and introduced himself to me in person. It seemed Alola or at least Iki town was much on locks. I then followed a path to the home of the Kahuna to receive my starter but all I saw was a girl chasing a strange Pokémon into ruins. Her Pokémon then ran onto a bridge to see the thing being attacked by bird Pokémon. Seeing the thing being attacked I threw my body in the way. the Pokémon then made a barrier and I felt a strange connection to creature as it made a shield to protect us. That would’ve been good but it destroyed the bridge we were on. To my good luck before we could fall another yellow bird Pokémon saved me. When we made it back to land I felt I knew this Pokémon as well. it them said to me through my mind “when you prove your true strength to me Judai I will join you, but as you are now you aren’t even close.” The strange Pokémon then flew back to the other side of the bridge.   
After I made it back down the path I learned the girl’s name was Lillie and strange Pokémon was nicknamed nebby. Next, I met the Kahuna of this island Hala and his grandson Hau. I then chose the grass owl Rowlet and he picked the water seal Popplio. After that we were both given a pokedex to collect data on this region’s Pokémon. After that Hau and I tested our Pokémon in battle and I used to pokedex to check the best move to use and take down the seal Pokémon. After that I returned home with the message from the professor “tomorrow I will teach you how to catch Pokémon.” After I got home I showed my mother the Rowlet and told her “I am going to introduce Rowlet and to see the Yubel and Neos new forms.” I then went and got my former monsters poke balls to reveal Yubel was a tiny white kitten and Neos was a purple fox. Neos said “I am a Fennekin.” I then checked his moves to see he had a full move set of Scratch, Hypnosis , Heat Wave and wish. I then check Yubel and revealed Yubel settled on female and she said “I am a litten.” Her move set was scratch, fake out, Revenge and crunch. I then asked the kitten Pokémon “why do you 2 have 4 moves and Rowlet only 2.” Yubel replied “we have egg moves, they are special moves learned from our Pokémon parents.”   
I then went to sleep with my Pokémon cuddled me and woke up to the face of my mother’s meowth as it gave me an awakening. Yubel then said “get out of here mangy cat and get knocked up my your alolan kin.” I said “don’t be mean to miko.” After waking up and getting dressed I met the professor for lessons in Pokémon catching. I then caught 3 more Pokémon and asked Yubel “what are the chances of finding more of my monsters as Pokémon?” Neos replied “you seem to already have, I can smell air humming bird on you and feel him in that shrine.” After battling wild Pokémon and trainers we made it to the festival at night and defeated Hau again. Once I did, both of us were told of the island challenge, in which we would battle around and complete tasks on all the islands and there would be a great reward later on.   
After the festival, I returned home and the next morning I told my mother I was going on the island challenge and told her it would be a few months to complete. She said fine and I left for the professor’s lab to pick up Lillie and get my pokedex upgraded with a Pokémon called rottom. After leaving the lab, the rottom in my pokedex said “hello judai, I used to be winged kuriboh and I will help you by showing you a map and more data on Pokémon you spot. I can also tell if Pokémon were monster spirits in the past.” I asked it “are all the island guardians former neospacians?” it said “I can’t say for sure but they should be.” After walking for a few hours, made it to the trainer’s school.   
Once I made it to the trainer’s school, I met with the professor and Hau and the older man said “before you begin the trials, you prove your knowledge and battle prowess. You have to pass a written test and then defeat 4 trainers.” Yubel then said to me through what she called aura link “I can give you the answers to the test, you just have to defeat the trainers.” I then used the knowledge she gave me to ace the test while Hau barely passed. After that I trained with and caught some more wild Pokémon. After that, I took down all the trainers and then battled the teacher and won with easy. The teacher never expected me to have such strong Pokémon.   
After I defeated her she said “you 2 get to be the first to be tested by our new trial captain. Johan Anderson, from ore.” Then through a door came my boyfriend and he said “I was wondering when we were going to meet again.” I then asked “how long have you been here? where is Sho and Misawa?” he replied “it’s been 6 months we arrived in Alola, Sho and I defeated and took over the rolls as trial captains knowing you would probably want take the trials and Misawa became a researcher for the aether foundation. He knows enough about dimensions and space to potentially bring everybody home.” I then said to Johan “you know after I am champion or complete all the trials we are getting married.”  
Chapter end


	2. Pokémon spirit Gx chapter 2 lets the trials begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the Johan’s trial and the first grand trial. This will pretty much finish the first island. I might also include a lemon scene

Normal speak  
Pokémon speak  
Judai pov  
Johan’s first response to what I said was “you have to complete my trial first and then the other trials. We also don’t have a formal championship as well. if we did Sho or I would have tried to go for it.” the professor said to him “when you done with Judai’s and Hau’s trials you can travel with us to the 2nd island and compete in the battle royal dome for now and I have something planned for later.” I then asked Johan “so how do I start the trial?” his reply was “your hair is all wrong and you don’t have any red on Judai. The other thing you should do is stock up on supplies. To get to my trial you have to cut through Hau’oli city.” Before I could leave the school, the professor handed me at exp share and Yubel said to me “that device will help the entire party gain experience and help the entire party grow stronger and evolve faster. If you need to know about how we evolve ask wing kuriboh, but prepare for a lecture.”   
I then left as the winged kuriboh in the rotomdex and it explained to me how all my Pokémon would change forms as they gained experience and with my supreme power I could trigger a special limited evolution in some Pokémon. After the lecture, I dragged the blond girl into town and we both were given free lottery tickets at the first stop. At the second stop, I got myself a chin-length bob haircut. Then at the third stop, I changed into yellow contacts with icy blue lipstick and after that I bought a red top and shorts. On the way to my next stop, heard a rumor about a group of trouble makers called team skull. Before I could head to the trial I met Johan at the dock staring down 2 men in skull masks and he asked me “could you help with these guys, I we can meet each other’s Pokémon after the battle.” The battle went pretty fast with the 2 of us dominating the grunts. After the battle, I told Johan that Yubel and Neos became my fox and cat Pokémon. Then Johan told me all the Pokémon is his party were his crystal beasts. He was still trying to find ruby and rainbow dragon and guessed they could be legendary Pokémon in another region. Johan then told me “we have to part now. I will see you at the trial site when you arrive.” Johan then flew off to what I thought was the trial site. Before I left the city, I saw Hala and Hau with a tauros. I then patted the bull Pokémon and went on my way.  
I then next began down route 2 and battled a few wild Pokémon and trainers until. I stopped in front of a hotel and rented a room for after the trial. My plan was to sleep there and try to drag Johan after the trial was done. After the hotel, I spotted delibird that lead me to a berry field to help it and its owner deal with another team skull grunt. After I was done I was rewarded with a few berries. I then continued through the route until, I made it to a Pokémon center and the trial site.  
First, I went into the Pokémon center, healed my party and stocked up on items. After leaving, I met Johan outside of the trial site and he said to me “you made it here pretty fast. I have to apologize that I haven’t got a chance to add my personal spin to this trial but it takes time to set everything up.” I then asked “what is the current trial then?” he said “you have to defeat 4 normal Pokémon in the tunnels.” I then went inside and with a little crawling around I defeated the first 3 yungoos. Then I ran into the next issue with the last one putting between 3 holes. When I thought the trial could be unclearable the same 2 team skull grunts I fought earlier came out and battled me. I made an extra bet with them to block off the extra holes on victory. With the other holes blocked I saw the light of evolution shine as the mongoose Pokémon evolved into gumshoes and I battled it and won clear the first stage and make it to the next stage of the trail. I then went inside to see a pedestal with a strange gem in it and assumed it was just a test to grab the gem. But once I did an extra-large Gumshoos came out and battled me. With a little more effort I won the battle and met with Johan again. He then told me “that Gumshoos was a totem Pokémon that gained extra power from exposure to the stone.” He then did a special pose and said “give your stone to a Pokémon with a normal move and do that pose and touch your bracelet. After doing so your Pokémon will unleash its z-move, either an enhanced version of a damaging move or a status move with additional effect. Now follow route 3 meet Hala for your first grand trial.”   
I then battled down the route until, Nebby got lost in a cave and I had to help it back to Lillie. After that I dragged the blond girl into another cave that lead to a hidden bay. Lillie then told me “you can do much in the water now but we should come back with you get surf partner and a finishing rod.” I then went back to the route and continued to fight off trainers until I made it back to Iki town. The first person to great me was the professor then Hala and right after I arrived Hau did as well. as soon as I had time I asked the professor “when will a be able to get a surfing ride Pokémon and fishing rod?” his reply was “that will be your first trial on Akala island, but first you need to defeat the kahuna.”   
After that I challenged the old man to a battle and used neo’s psychic attacks to dominate the fighting Pokémon the Kahuna used until he beat neos with the fighting z-move. I then used the power of the z-move on Yubel to have her glow blue instead of the normal gold aura. The cat Pokémon then one shot the makuhita and I won the battle. The Kahuna then said “you just used aura to win the fight, if you continue to practice you might be able to push yourself to further heights.” He then showed be how to use the fighting z-move and handed me a z-stone. After that Hau defeated his grandfather and gained his own stone as well. the professor then gave me a TM for false swipe. After that the professor gave me a ride pager and said “the Tauros you met a little while ago will come and help you get through rocks with ease. You have one day to take Tauros around the island and do whatever you want until we have to travel to Akala.”   
I then shattered many rocks in the way, collected items around the way and went to explore ten carat hill. There I caught a rockruff and after that I dragged Johan back to my house and introduced him to my mother as my fiancé. I then said to her “if you hear me screaming that is us having sex.” The statement made my mother say “when can I expect grand kids?” I told her “a few years.” The statement made Johan’s face go bright red as I dragged him into my room.   
Lemon start   
As soon as we entered I pushed Johan on the bed and yanked his pants off. Next, I stripped myself and went for his underwear. My move after that was to start giving him a hand job as the blue haired boy began to moan. Before he had a chance to cum, I stopped and put a condom on my lover and then stripped his shirt off as he undid my bra and I pulled my panties down. He then pushed me onto the bed and stuck his hard dick inside me. I then replied between moans “you can be on top this once.” I then screamed out “Johan, so good.” With that he began to play with my clit and I said “I am about to cum.” I then scream out in pleasure as we came in unison and then passed out.  
Lemon end  
After I woke up, I left Johan and headed back to Hau’oli, I then did some extra training with the old trial captain and in the battle buffet. All the Pokémon in my party had leveled up to at least 19 with neos evolved into a braixen, Yubel evolved into a torracat and Rowlet evolved into a dartrix.  
I then did a little more shopping and went to the dock to see Johan, Hau, Lillie and the professor. Johan then said to me “it won’t be long till I take down Hala and become the Kahuna of this island myself. If you need to know I think Misawa is on the 2nd island when you see him tell him I said hi.” I then got on the ferry with Lillie, the professor and Hau and we headed to the next island. On the way, the older man told me “the z-move you used to win wasn’t a normal one but an aura z-move and being able to use it means you might even be able to use BREAK evolution just like Johan.” I then asked “what is exactly is BREAK evolution?” he replied “before z-moves or mega evolution most humans were able to use aura, but as most people started to lose connection to nature they lost aura. The people of Alola and Kalos eventually discovered ways to reconnect to aura using mega stones and z-stones but neither holds the same potential as aura and BREAK evolution.” Before he could say anymore we landed on the island and the professor said “I will try to teach you more as our journey continues.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover at least the water and fire trials and but probably won’t have any lemon scenes. I might also have Judai get Ash-greninja as well  
> For updates   
> week of 7/9/17 Love in past present and future  
> week of 7/16/17 Pokémon spirit  
> week of 7/23/17 Fate emblem grand order   
> week of 7/30/17 exorcist x hunter   
> week of 8/6/17 blade princess academia


	3. Pokémon spirit Gx chapter 3 null, water and fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the water and fire trials along with some trips in between and meeting Gladion   
> It is too early to do a lemon between them at this point but he will become part of Judai’s harem in later chapters. I won’t really touch on Pokémon picked up unless they related to judai or her friends   
> Normal speak   
> Pokémon speak

Judai pov   
Not long after we landed on the island, I went to the aether foundation center but the professor said “Misawa is off working with my wife. Those two got from lab to lab trying to find ultra-wormholes I never know where they ever end up or where they ever will. My wife told me she just left not too long ago.” The next stop I made was to purchase more red clothing, the store in this island’s city had a much better selection at an affordable price. Then I went to the first large hotel to meet the professor but before I could I met a couple of trainers from another region. The darker skinned female looked at my z-ring and asked me “would you be willing to double battle us for a special prize?” the male then said “my name is Dexio and my wife next to me is Sina and I am from Kalos, while my wife is from this island.” I then used Neos and Yubel to take them down and handed a strange puzzle box and Sina said “this is the zygarde cube it will allow you see and gather the cells and core of the legendary Pokémon zygarde. When you get 10 cells you can create its 10% form and after 50 cells you can evolve it to 50% form. Finally, with 100% of it will be able to change from either 10 or 50 forms into 100 forms at a certain point in battle.”   
After that I went to the tide song hotel to meet Island Kahuna Olivia and grass Trial Captain Mallow. After that the professor told me the trial path and once I was finished with him I picked up my first zygarde cell. After that I battled my way through route 4 until I reached Paniola Town, that winged kuriboh said “was the biggest ranch area in the region.” The first person I met once I made it to town was Hua, who challenged me to a battle right away. With my training, it didn’t take long to defeat him and then the 2 of us went to the Pokémon center to heal. After battling through the ranch for a while I met Mallow who stopped me and gave me Stoutland to register in my Ride Pager. I then continued through the ranch to collect a few more items and another cell for my future zygarde. Before leaving the ranch, I went to the Pokémon breeding center to collect a Pokémon egg left with the master breeder.   
Once I left the ranch town I was on route 5. During that route, I battle average trainers until I met a hot but emo that was a team skull admin named Gladion, who looked at Lillie like he recognized her. the blond boy started out with zubat which I took out with ease. The next problem came with his next Pokémon Type: null. This Pokémon soaked up damage from my both Yubel and Neos and knocked the 2 out. I then was left with one Pokémon, alolan raticate and an unused z-move. I then filled the z-ring with some of my supreme power and the rat Pokémon went gold with BREAK evolution and used its power to take out the legendary Pokémon clone.   
After the battle with Gladion, I went to the Pokémon center to both heal and restock. Then I asked winged kuriboh “what Pokémon can BREAK evolve?” the rottom replied “I don’t have any data on which Pokémon can perform that kind of evolution. BREAK is so old you might have to find old books, there might be some information on the next island we travel to the other thing to do is try performing z-moves with all the Pokémon you catch and hope for luck.”   
After I was finished, I went into booklet hill and walked around for training until I met up with Lana the trail captain who told gave me a lapras for my ride pager and told me to surf to shaking spot to discover Wishiwashi at each spot until I hit the trial site. Once there, I battled the totem Pokémon and used my dartrix to win the battle and claim the water z-stone and also be given a fishing rod. Then after leaving the site I caught a totadile that was green and connected to me saying “hello judai, I used to be bubbleman and would like to join you as your water Pokémon.” I then agreed and took him as a member as my party. After battling up route 6 my newest Pokémon evolved to its 2nd stage and I picked up another zygarde cell. Once I returned to the sudowoodo, blocking my way I used bubbleman’s z-powered attack to clear them out. After the going down the route for a little I met a short girl named Hapu with a mudsdale that told me to battle another member of team skull causing trouble.   
After the team skull member was cleared up, Hapu guided me to royal avenue. There I visited the megamart to stock up and prepare for a battle I was going to have at the dome soon. Once I made it inside the dome I met Gladion, Hau and masked man that felt like the professor for a battle royal that I won using Raticate BREAK. But after that I met the next trial captain, Kiawe, who was so moved by my battle that he was ready for me to take on his trial.   
Before that trial, I explored route 7 and battled Pokémon at sea. While battling and swimming and thought of Gladion and how he was looking at me with emo adoration after our battle. He seemed to see me like Sho used to when I first entered duel academy. Then Yubel spoke to me at said “it is okay for the supreme queen or king to take on a husband and many sub lovers. I can tell you like something about him and he does have some feelings for you.” I then replied to the tiger Pokémon “it is too early for that now. Maybe if I travel with him more. Right now, the only 2 that could take that role are Sho and Misawa once I find them.”   
After a little training, I pulled out my tent and went to sleep, to ready for the next trial in the morning. Once I woke, then I went into the Wela volcano park and spend a few hours hunting for female salandit. After that I climbed up to the volcano basin for trial. Once at the site, I started the trial of watching Kiawe’s marowak dance then noticing minor differences in each dance. Then came the last dance where the totem pokemon salazzle came out and battled me for the fire z-stone. Neos used its psychic attack to bring the lizard down winning me the stone.   
Then after the battle I was also given Charizard to fly around to locations I visited and to the poke pelago. The poke pelago was a set of islands I could develop to use my train my boxed pokemon, have them collect treasure and have then collect berries and bean to strengthen my pokemon. I then used my collected beans to develop the islands and after that I got a chance to speak with and look at Mohn, the man that managed the pelago to see a man almost lost in his own mind. while this man might be Lillie’s father in body he isn’t in mind.   
After I was finished with the pelago. I went back to Johan’s house and made sweet love to him and got a good night sleep for the next day I would begin my path to the next trial and beyond.   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finish the 2nd island and begin the trip to the 3rd and might have a lemon scen  
> For updates will be 
> 
> week of 7/23/17 Fate emblem grand order   
> week of 7/30/17 exorcist x hunter   
> week of 8/6/17 blade princess academia  
> week of 8/13/17 Pokemon spirit   
> week of 8/20/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles


	4. Pokémon spirit Gx chapter 4 grass, guardian and rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the last part of the 2nd island with the grass trial, the grand trial and Judai meeting up with misawa and the 2nd tapu. I this will also feature the 2nd full lemon  
> Normal speech   
> Pokemon speech

Judai pov  
After a good night’s sleep, I went to route 8 and was greeted by a man named Corless, who gave me the tm for flame charge and told me “I can from faraway region to keep the organizations here from causing too much trouble.” After that I checked the see if Misawa was there to find out he just left. The next thing I did was battle the trainers on the route and went to the dream park but I didn’t have the fossils to revive. But then I called the professor who said “you should be able to pick up a fossil after the grand trial.” After that I used Tauros to help me get a wimpod and after that I healed my team up in the pokemon center and went into the lush jungle for the trial.  
Once inside the jungle, I met up with the short girl I met named Mallow. She then told me “the grass trial’s goal was to roam the jungle for ingredients and use them to cook a fragrant dish.” I then went around the forest and battled pokemon for the needed ingredients. After I managed to get everything Mallow told me how to make the dish but once it was done a totem Lurantis came out to battle for the food. I then managed to defeat it using Yubel’s flame charge for the knockout. After the totem was down, Mallow called for the other trial captains on the island to try out the dish but sadly it was too spicy for the others but Yubel and Neos liked it very much. Then after we were done the green haired girl gave me the grass stone.   
After that the professor called me and said “I managed to catch my wife and her assailant at Heahea, so please come here.” After the message, I flew back to the dock city to meet up with Burnet and Misawa. Burnet then said “the two of us have to travel a lot try and find ultra-wormhole signals.” I then dragged Misawa to my room at the hotel to ask him “what did you learn and have you seen our other friends?” he replied “if you met Johan, he should have told you we all arrived at on the first island in the chain.” I then asked the graying boy “do you have any idea if our other friends arrived in this world or where rainbow dragon is or even if there are other outworlders.” Misawa replied to my questions “Asuka, Kenzen, Manjoume, Jim, Edo, Ryo, Amon and Echo are more than likely scattered in other parts of this world. as for rainbow dragon, I think it is a dragon from another region. For other off-worlders, there is Burnet she got here from the interdream zone and there are also agents from the world police that came from other worlds.” I then started strip down and Misawa asked me “did you really bring me in this fancy hotel room to chat?” I replied “would I be taking this off if I was?” and then took off my bra. The boy with me then blushed red and said “those breasts are pretty nice.” I then asked “Before we get started what pokemon do you have?” his reply was “unlike you and Johan I had to catch my team and it is pretty balanced. I have a kingdra, mudsdale, ribombee, crobat, magmortar and bewear.  
Lemon start  
I then saw the visible budge in his pants and said “you like them more than letting on.” I then crawled on all fours to him and undid his pants to see a raging hard dick pop out. I then asked him “3 choices: hands, mouth or just get this come on in.” His reply was a simple “whatever is fastest I still have calculations to do.” I then pulled off his pants and underwear, slide aside my panties, grabbed a condom to put on him and then slide myself onto it. Misawa then stated “I didn’t expect his level of tightness. Could you tell me how I stack up to Johan?” my reply was “your size is decent but not as big, your girth is around the same in that area.” After I few minutes my head began to go white and Misawa said “I am about cum, how about you Judai?” I then said out loud “CUMMING.” I felt the twitch of Johan cumming as well.”   
Lemon end   
Johan then got dressed and said “wow that made me lightheaded.” I replied to him “I will get you room service to go then.” After the room service came Misawa grabbed a bag and left soon after with my own bag. Before either made it very far a machine on Misawa’s belt beeped and he said “we got an ultra-wormhole.” I then asked “could it get us home?” his reply was “all my studies told me, we would need to find rainbow dragon in its current form to get home right.” he then left for the lab and said “meet me at aether paradise.”   
After Misawa ran back in the professor ran out and said “we will visit aether paradise after the grand trial. But to get there we have to make it through diglett tunnel.” I then went through the tunnel and battled trainers, team skull and many diglett while training my pokemon up. Once made it out I met Hau again, who quickly challenged me to a battle that I won bringing my team closer to reaching their final stages. I then went to try and meet the kahuna only to find she was at the ruins of life. One the way to the ruins, I battled trainers and collected a few more zygarde cells. Then before I could enter the graveyard, I saw team skull members harassing a aether foundation working and another member of the foundation that looked very shady and was forced to fight off team. My reward for helping was the grunt’s room key to a room in the resort on the far side of this island. I then kept on the way to Akala outskirts until I met a woman with pink and yellow hair, who I guessed was another leader of team skull. The woman named herself Plumeria and told me to stop picking on her little brothers and sisters. To shut her up I used Neos to dominate her poison pokemon.   
Once that was done, I met up with the kahuna Olivia again, who told me “your battle really made the guardian excited. So, you are free to go see it before our battle.” Neos then told me “glow moss must have felt my power, I can tell I am close to evolving so the former neos spacians are going to react.” The 2 of us then went inside the ruins for glow moss to speak through my mind “you must cleanse this region of the people that want to rip apart space before we can reunite.” After that I then left to battle Olivia. When I got out, I then fought Olivia to victory and claimed the rock z-crystal.   
After that, I flew back to the dock city and used my key to access the resort and meet up with the shady member of the aether foundation named Faba. The name then told me “with you knowing Misawa and all I want you to come and visit aether paradise.” I then took his invitation to see if they could help me in my journey in any other ways.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the aether paradise and up to the electric trial  
> For next updates will be  
> week of 8/20/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 8/27/17 love in past present and future   
> week of 9/3/17 pokemon spirit Gx  
> week of 9/10/17 fire emblem grand order   
> week of 9/17/17 Shirou muyo


	5. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 5 aether, steel and thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will cover the visit to the aether paradise, a new trial the steel trial and the electric trial   
> There will be a lemon scene this chapter as well  
> Normal speak   
> Pokemon speak

Judai pov  
before heading to aether paradise, I headed to meet up with Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow for battles and to get training in and after that I went on the professor’s boat to aether paradise. On arrival, we started our tour with Faba and then met with Vice-chief Wicke. She then guided me to the garden to meet the chief Lusamine. We then talked about her goals until an ultra-wormhole opened in front of us. Out of that hole, came a jellyfish like creature that Lusamine called an ultra-beast “the thing then attacked be and Yubel said “that creature both can tell you are from another world and was one of your monsters.” I asked her telepathically “can you tell which one?” Neos said “it could be one of the missing neospacians or a hero fusion or even a hero. That ultra-beast is in a rage, so we have to knock it out.” I then sent Neos out to battle the beast, but it kept pushing neos back. neos pushing himself further then evolved into Delphox. Then tried to attack again with no luck Neos then said to me “make me BREAK evolve.” I then did as he said and when break evolution Neos went gold and used his new ability to super charge his mystic flame to take down the jellyfish and send it back to ultra-space. After the battle, Wicke gave me tm29 for psychic.   
The next thing I did was meet Lillie and Nebby on the boat, there I asked her “why didn’t you come with us?” she replied “all the pokemon there scare me too much.” But I felt there might have been another reason behind it. we then talked about romance, my lovers and her crush on Hau we rode to the ula’ula. After making Shore, I healed my team up and before entering the city was challenged by Hau to a battle which I won with ease. After the battle, I met with the professor again and told him about the ultra-beast and then told Hau and I to meet him on route 10 for the next trial. But on the way to route 10, we were greeted by another pokemon professor named Samson Oak, who told use “you two seem to be looking for answers. If you help me at the library we could both find our answers.” We then went to the library with him so I could try and figure which pokemon rainbow dragon was and where it could be. After we had no luck the professor have me items and another tm.  
The next stop I made was to the outer cape for a battle to help train and evolve Yubel to Incineroar. Then I followed route 10 and helped a lady find her stufful and locate for zygarde cells. Then before I made it to the end of the route I met some bored team skull members and battled them. After that I rode the bus to top of MT hokulani and the professor pointed to the island’s other mountain and said “when the construction is done that will be your final goal, I am working with Oak to help build a site for the Alola pokemon league.” After I was finished Sho came behind and said “to achieve that goal you need to defeat me first.” The teal haired boy then used revealed his team to have Porygon-Z, Steelix , Bronzong and Ferrothorn. I was able to take down the Porygon-z and last 2 will ease but then Sho said to me “I had to win a hard battle to get this mega stone. Steelix mega evolve.” With that his Steelix grew much stronger. I then was forced to BREAK evolve Neos to defeat it. After that Sho said “my trial isn’t finished yet but we can talk after you finish the electric trial.”   
The next thing I did was to go inside the observatory and into a lab the scientists pointed me to, and met Sophocles. After that, the lights turned out and he said “it must me the totem pokemon, you have to pass the sounds tests so I won’t get shocked.” I then listened to and guessed sounds until the totem pokemon came out and I defeated to z-powered vikavolt for its z-stone. I then asked the short boy “where did that thing evolve?” he replied “it had to come from poni island. It needs the magnetic field there to evolve.” After that Sho came in and gave me the steel z-stone and when that was done the professor called and said “I need your help in the Malie garden.”   
I then used Charizard to fly to the garden to see the professor defeated by a man he called Guzma, leader of team skull. I then fought off the skull leader and was given special z-stones for Yubel and Decidueye. After that Sho gave me a call and said “meet me at the secluded shore, my house and future trial site is there.” I then battled my way down route 11 and up route 12 to find Sho and ask him “Are you a virgin Sho?” she replied to my question “of course I am, I always wanted you but Johan won your love.” I then said “the queen has love for more than just a single guy. now join me in the shower so we can fix the virginity thing.” With those words Sho froze as I dragged him into the bathroom and began to remove his shirt. Sho then pulled off his pants and turned on the Shower.  
Lemon start   
After the water was running, I pulled out a condom out of my bag and pulled down his boxers. I then asked Sho with a lusty voice “do you know how to put this on Sho?” his reply was “I never had the chance to ask big brother.” My next reply was “I can help you just like at school and we will find him and rainbow dragon no matter what.” I then placed the condom over his cock as it began to harden and said “wow, you are almost as big as Johan!” that made his smile then shift to moaning. I then forced him into the filling bathtub and lowered myself on to his cock. Sho then spoke between moans “so tight I feel like I might cum any time.” It wasn’t much longer that I felt the condom budge full of Sho’s cum.  
Lemon end   
After we finished having sex, I asked the teal haired boy “so what did you know about sex.” His reply was I knew how to sad masturbate in the pool house and then in the dorm room after you left or just after you fell asleep.” I then asked “how many of those times were about me?” his stuttering reply was “most of the time after I discovered you real gender. Do you have any idea which pokemon could be rainbow dragon and get us home?” I replied “my guess is either the primal state of Dialga, Palkia or maybe a form beyond Origin Forme of Giratina. We need to bring the crystal beasts to Johan to find out for sure. So, where is the next trial?” his reply was that is with the former princess at Tapu village.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should finish up the 3rd island and start the invasion of the ultra-beasts.  
> For next updates will be   
> week of 9/10/17 Shirou muyo   
> week of 9/17/17 love in past present and future  
> week of 9/24/17 Fate emblem grand order  
> week of 10/1/17 blade princess in academia  
> week of 10/8/17 Pokemon spirit Gx


	6. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 6 ghost, desert, and Skulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the ghost trial, the trip through the desert to the next tapu and the battles through Po town  
> There won’t be a lemon this chapter but could be on in next chapter but might be in next or chapter after that  
> Pokemon speech   
> Human speech

Judai pov   
I met a short girl named Hapu who lets me use one of her mudsdale for riding through the craggy hills. While going through I battled trainers and caught a few pokemon, I would catch anything that even felt like one of my old monsters. The next stop I made was to the brush mountain power plant to collect a few rare pokeballs and a new tm. After that the next stop was to route 13 and met with Hau and Gladion again. The blond boy then told me “team skull is after Nebby or as it should be called Cosmog.” I then asked “Is that why Lilli doesn’t want it out of her bag?” the boy said “the way things are moving you should learn very soon.” Then he left on a flying pokemon.   
After that, I was drawn to the desert by a strong feeling of another neo spacian but the route was block by a man saying “until you prove you can best the ghosts you aren’t ready for the desert.” After leaving route 13, I made it an old thrifty mart and a black sand beach. when I made it to the sand Neos told me “I can feel the energy of a neo spacian all over this beach, one of our friends must have gone berserk.” I then asked “how long have they been in this region?” Yubel replied “they were sent through time and space. They most likely came after the chain was born and pledged to defend it.” I then tried to take the trial but was stopped by another man that said “wait for the captain she has to set the terms and decide if you are ready.”   
After that, I went to the pokemon center for healing then route 15. The first stop on the route was the aether house in which we had battle 2 kids. The kids were an easy battle but after they were defeated Acerola came in and revealed she was the ghost trail captain and would be the current princess of the region if the monarchy wasn’t toppled. After telling me that she brought Hau and I to the trial site so we could take turns with the trial. Before the trial the princess upgraded our rotomdexs to see ghost pokemon. First, I entered and photographed ghost pokemon until I met totems Mimikyu and claimed the z-stone.  
After mine was done, Hau did his trial and I went to the desert and used Neos to help guide my way till I found the psychic z-stone and met tapu bulu. I couldn’t tell which of my monsters was the tapu but it said “Judai you still aren’t strong enough for my power.” I then returned to the aether house to be forced into a battle with the team skull admin Plumeria, which I had use Neos Break form to defeat. After the fight was done, Acerola told me that team skull took some of the pokemon from the house and I had to go and get them back.  
I soon went to the beach to meet an older man who said “I am a member of another region’s elite 4. You can’t cross the sea with just lapras so register my spare sharpedio and he will break the rocks blocking your way.” I then used that to cross route 15 to route 16 battling trainers along the way. my next stop was to the aether mini lab at route 16 to merge my cells into Zygarde, who when it went into my ball said “I used to be e-hero clayman. At least the 10% of the cells hold enough of clayman.” I then asked “so it I keep adding cells could that reveal the true being with the cells.” He then replied “highly likely. I am just the strongest mind within the 10 cells you used. With all 100 of the cells an even stronger mind will awaken.”   
After that, I healed my team and went on to ula’ ula meadow and battled through until Yubel told me “I can feel a power from off to the side of the route.” I then listened to her and we went to the temple of the moon. When we made it to the alter Yubel said “I feel something here but it seems we need a key to enter.” I then replied to her “maybe if we continue on our trip we can find that key.” So, after that we battled through route 17 until facing grunts at the gate to Po town. Once inside the town, I had to battle and sneak my way to the mansion and battled more grunts until I finally made it to Guzma and used zygarde and neos to defeat him, claim the bug z-stone and free the aether house pokemon. 

After being defeated, Guzma left on a helicopter and the Kahuna Nanu and acerola brought the island’s police force and helped round up as many team skull members as they could get. The former princess then said to me “I can tell you are something special. But we can talk about that later. For now, I need you to head back to the aether house.” When I returned to the house an enraged Gladion said to me “team skull took my sister Lillie.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the battle with Gladion, Nanu and battle at aether paradise   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 10/1/17 blade princess in academia  
> week of 10/8/17 ninja x collar x malice  
> week of 10/15/17 Shirou muyo   
> week of 10/22/17 speedster of death  
> week of 10/29/17 Pokemon spirit gx


	7. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 7 null 2.0, darkness, aether revenge and ultra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the battle with Gladion, Nanu and the battles at aether paradise
> 
> The next chapters might get into some ultra Sun/moon content
> 
> There will also be a lime scene as well
> 
> Normal speech
> 
> Pokemon speech

Judai pov  
After seeing the boy on the verge of unleashing rage aura, I knew I had to defeat him to calm him down. started by trying to talk him down but as I figured it didn’t work so I began the battle and started with some of my weaker pokemon only to get them knocked out and be forced to use Yubel but after Gladion used type null and my z-move failed I was forced to use Neos and have it break attack the defeat type null. After the battle and Gladion calmed down, I said to him “it seemed like the aether foundation might have been helping team skull.” He then asked me “how do you know this?” my reply was “when I bought a uniform to sneak into Po Town the member that sold me the uniform said they also sold some to guys in silver.” He then said “so my mother is beginning her plan. We have to her.”  
We then headed to the ferry station to meet Nanu the kahuna saying “before you can move on and fight those aether people you need to pass my grand trial.” I started by with Neos but lost to all the dark attacks. After that I tried Yubel but that didn’t work as well either. Then winged kuriboh said “if you use the power of that Carbink and BREAK evolve it we should be able to win.” I then did was the rottom in my pokedex said and was able to defeat the kahuna. After that we used members of Gladion’s personal skull faction to help us get to the artificial island to deal the aether members and his mother.  
When we arrived, the three of us had to battle our way through the dock. After a few battles, I asked Gladion “why couldn’t we have brought our own army?” he said “my mother is already unstable, if we aren’t sneaky she could get rash.” We then battled to the elevator to find the it was locked and we could only use the grunt’s keys to go up. After we arrived on the floor, I ran into the crazy glasses man Faba. After I defeated the man, reset the elevator so we could go down. it turned out when we did make it down three powerful employees were waiting for us to battle. We then made it into the labs, in which we had to battle even more aether grunts to location Nebby and Lillie. It took finding the much more helpful Wicke to get clear answers about where Lille was and how to get to her and for her to heal our pokemon. Wicke then lead us to proper level, only for Faba to bring reinforcements but we managed to defeat them. We soon made it to the outside of the island to find team skull and that Guzma was helping the aether president but without his z-stone I was able to win with ease.  
After that we made it to Lusamine’s lab in which she used an evolved Nebby and Lillie to open the door the ultra-space all the way and unleash ultra-beasts on the region. I then battled her and held off the power the woman was drawing on, only to let her escape into ultra-space.  
After the woman was defeated, Wicke said to us “you kids still need to stop the president, she can still send more ultra-beasts to cause more problems for the region and she needs your help as well.” after the explanation , Gladion passed out and Yubel said “to help the boy you need to stabilize his energy. A normal human can’t be exposed to the ultra-beast energy for long without side effects.” I then asked the spirit in pokemon form “how can I help him?” she replied “send your supreme aura into his body via sex.” I then did as she said and healed the boy. The next day we woke up to a very awkward morning to begin final stages of our journey.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will began the first part of Poni island and maybe get into usum content
> 
> For next update will be
> 
> week of 11/5/17 speedster of death
> 
> week of 11/12/17 Ninja x collar x malice
> 
> week of 11/19/17 shirou muyo
> 
> week of 11/26/17 fullmetal girl in new world
> 
> week of 12/3/17 Pokemon spirit gx


	8. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 8 ultra-recon on the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will go over the events of the previous chapters from the 4 members of the ultra-recon squad and how they view judai

Zossie pov  
a day ago, I saw the girl and asked me partner “could that girl be a Faller?” he then replied to me “no, I think her exitance replaced the girl that was meant to come.” My reply was “do that mean the light taker won’t or the ultra-beasts won’t be drawn towards her.” his reply to me was “it is hard to say. Did you see her aura reading? It is higher than the first trial captain’s aura. She could even be the supreme queen.” I then asked “is there anything we can do?” he just said “observe how she grows as she gets the z-crystals.”   
After she completed the first trial, I used a local pokemon to test her and was easily defeated. I knew for her next test. we would need to use Poipole or even evolve it. we then watched Judai as she surfed across islands and completed the water trial, I deemed to test her with Poipole. Judai showed me Break evolution to defeat my ultra-beast. With that victory, I was thinking Judai not Lusamine could be the one to stop necrozma but she would need to continue to prove herself. Our next goal after that trial, was to test become her friend. We did that by meeting her again after her trail. Then meeting her with another person that could help us named Corless. Corless wanted to both stop the light taker and somebody else that the dark pokemon could be preventing from arriving.   
After that, we watched her again at the aether paradise and took out the ultra-beast that came though. but the beast almost seemed like it empathized with Judai. After that she left and we watched as our possible hero completed one trial after another. Until she made it back to the fake island to free her friend and Cosmog. When she made it to Lusamine the order woman left through ultra-space and let a few ultra-beasts come through as the blond woman went in. Before the girl left, I said to her “you must now become the hero to stop necrozma. Use this flute with the other one on Poni island to bring the light back.”   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover at least the first part of Poni island and maybe into ultra-space  
> For next updates   
> week of 12/10/17 shirou muyo   
> week of 12/17/17 fullmetal girl in new world  
> week of 12/24/17 Pokemon spirit gx   
> week of 12/31/17 Aquarion ninja  
> week of 1/7/18 shirou muyo


	9. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 9 claiming the flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be on the shorter side due to the holidays and mostly cover the part of poni island dedicated to getting the 2nd flute  
> Pokemon speaks   
> Human speaks   
> Judai pov

Judai pov   
After rest, we used Gladion’s boat to get to Poni island, at the port of seafolk island. All Gladion knew was the other flute was hidden and only the kahuna and island guardian could help us find it. we started the search by asking locals only to pick up a few useful items. One person said “I heard rumors of a flute being awarded to the best surfing in the region. Being one of the best surfers on academy island I had to prove myself as best in this region. My next stop was to the surf spot to prove myself only to be give a Pikachu that knew how to surf. When I opened its pokeball it spoke to me through my mind “I used to be Masked HERO Vapor.” I then asked “would you like to join my party and reach your full potential.” He said “yes, I will evolve if my queen needs me to.” The man that handed me the Pikachu said “ask the old lady at the entrance to ancient poni path.” We then crossed through the poni wilds till meeting Hapu and her grand mother and the grandmother gave us a machamp to push for my ride pager and Hapu told me “only the former kahuna, my grandfather and island guardian knew were the flute was. Follow me and we can see if the guardian knows.” So, we battled our way to poni breaker coast.   
Once we reached the ruins of hope, I met tapu fini who said to me “in the past I was aqua dolphin. The other guardians and I stopped the first wave of ultra-beasts. But they are still sleeping on this side on the veil. I was lucky to get a weaker beast. The flute you are looking for is on exeggutor island.” I then asked it “what must I do to become worthy to tame you and the other guardians?” The dolphin pokemon said “stop the one that steals the light, tame the light bringers and defeat the strongest at stop the highest mountain.” I wasn’t sure what all that meant yet but my guess was the transition made aquos much more cryptic. Right as I left, a beam shot through an ultra-wormhole that forced all the pokemon between the ruins and the island to mega evolve. If I had to guess that was this is something trying to make trip there much harder. The little girl then said “this is the worst island for something like that to happen there are many trainers with pokemon that can mega evolve and their bonds most likely not strong enough and all the wild pokemon not able to control that much power this will be bad for us.”   
I then tried to fly on Charizard back to the seafolk village only to get shot down by a mega Gyarados. I then called Johan and my other friends says “I need you’ll to help to clear a path.” My lover replied with “how bad is it?” I said “we have a few hundred mega pokemon going berserk.” His reply was “I will call the trial captains that have been defeated.” I then used my aura to Break evolve a few of my pokemon and break through the coast. He then came and I knew I was near my limit with one last burst to get the flute back on the island. Once I surfed to the island, I used the last of my energy to have neos break evolve and stop all the mega pinser on the island. Once it was free the dragons of the island gave me the flute. Then after recovering Hapu told me “you need to reach the alter and to find Solgaleo.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include the route to the alter and go into the wormholes  
> For next updates will be  
>  week of 12/31/17 Aquarion ninja  
> week of 1/7/18 shirou muyo   
> week of 1/14/18 Fate emblem grand order   
> week of 1/21/18 Pokemon spirit gx   
> week of 1/28/18 shirou muyo


	10. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 10 battle the light taker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events from executor island to reach the alter of the sun and the battle with necrozma

Judai pov  
After we made it back to the island, Lillie and Hapu told us to follow ancient poni path to alter of the sun. when we made it to the path seven members of team skull blocked the path waiting for a battle to avenge Guzma. The battle was pretty easy compared to all the mega pokemon I just defeated all the trainers will ease then after I was given the poison type z-stone by the other leader of team skull. 

Then after that, I met Hapu and four members of the ultra-recon squad. The longest looking member then said to me “you must pass another test before we deem you worthy to battle the light taker, battle all of us at once.” They each tossed out the same bee pokemon I faced in my last battle with the squad, but one was yellow instead of the purple the other three were. It took we using neos going break and Yubel doing her z-move to take the last ultra-beast out. The oldest member then said “you pass now please save both my world and yours from the light taker necrozma.” 

I then crossed the canyon, battled and solved a few puzzles until, we made it to a bridge. That bridge was Lillie’s personal test of courage and she passed with flying colors braving the spearows. Then after that we made it to the cave of the dragon trial and before I went in a called Johan and aske “where is the dragon trial captain?” his reply was “I will ask Hala then tell you later.” After a little longer my lover called me back and said “just enter the site and battle any pokemon you see, the totem pokemon will challenge you at the end.” I did as he said and made it to the totem and won with ease. 

After that was Lillie and I went up the steps to the altar, the blond and I took our places and tried to the flutes. When I blew my flute my side lite up but Lillie’s didn’t light up. The blond girl then said “maybe a don’t have the requirement for this.” My reply was “not everyone gets chosen, but I might know somebody who can do this.” I then called Johan, who rode a Charizard over to the altar. He then took Lillie’s spot and our blowing of the flutes caused Nebby to evolve into Solgaleo. But right as it did that out of the ultra-wormhole came Guzma, Lusamine and the Necrozma. Right when it saw Solgaleo, Necrozma took over the steel pokemon and changed into Dusk Mane Necrozma. Then after changing it attacked me but I was able to use Neos and Yubel to scare the light taker off, but only after it blocked out the sun over Alola.   
After that, the ultra-recon squad came out of another wormhole and the younger female said “you must use the power of your z-stones and your power as queen to stop it and save the world.” I then asked “how do I find necrozma?” the older woman said “my name is Soliera and I can let you use our Lunala to ride through the wormhole to face the light taker.” I then rode the bat pokemon through until I reached Ultra Megalopolis. Once there I met the younger girl, who said to me “my name is Zossie and the light taker is on top of the tower.” I then ascended the tower to take down the light taker in its new form. To win I had to use the full power of Neos and Yubel to try and hold it off then I used my own power to take down and send it back to alola and me back to the altar.   
After the battle was done I fell into Johan’s arms and passed out.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last 2 trials and at least the road to the elite 4 if not the elite 4 itself.   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 2/4/18 shirou muyo  
> week of 2/11/18 blade princess academia  
> week of 2/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles   
> week of 2/25/18 shirou muyo  
> week of 3/4/18 Pokemon spirit gx


	11. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 11 final tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the fairy trial, the final grand trial and the elite 4  
> There will be a lemon scene   
> Human talk  
> Pokemon talk

Judai pov  
After a day of recovering, I was invited back to ultra-megalopolis for a present of a Poipole that said to me “I used to be masked hero acid and I can help you, more so in your future trials.” I then asked it “how do you evolve?” he replied “you need to teach me dragon pulse, then help me level up.” I then used flooded Poipole with my aura to help it learn dragon pulse but I lacked enough to help it evolve right away. I would have to guess it was due to my aura still overtaxed from my last battle. Then after I got back Lusamine gave me beast balls for when I encounter the other stray ultra-beasts still stranded.

After that, I got a call from Hapu saying “I need you to return to seafolk for the second trial on this island.” My reply was “what do I need to do?” she replied “the captain will meet you when you land.” The person that met me was a girl covered in paint named mina and her trial was about fairy types. I then had to battle her using Poipole, who evolved mid-battle. Once she was defeated the girl gave me a petal and said “to complete the rest of the trial you have to battle the other captains to get the other 6 petals and battle the totem pokemon. I then back to meet Johan to battle him for his petal and after I won he said “Lillie wants to meet you and give you something.” I then met her at the bridge that we first met at and Lille said “nebby needs a strong trainer to help guide it to the future.” She then gave me a ball with Solgaleo inside and said “see you soon.”   
After that, I went to the next island to face Mallow and Lana for their petals. Then Kiawe and his hiker friend David for his petal. Then I went to the next island for Sophocles petal. The final petal I had to get was from Nanu who said “take the petal, you aren’t ready to face the princess yet.” then after that I went back to Mina to complete the rainbow flower and summon the totem Ribombee to battle. That took the full power of neos to defeat. 

Once that was done, Hapu called me to executor island for her trial. After that, I met her on the island for the final trial. The two of us clashed until I finally won and gained the earth z-crystal. She then said to me “you need to collect the last z crystals: Aloraichium Z by bringing Alolan Raichu to seafolk village, Eevium Z by completing an extra trial in Royal Avenue, Flyinium Z by reaching the hidden area in Ten Carat Hill, Psychium Z by finding the shrine in Haina Desert and Pikanium Z by aiding the Pikachu. After that meet Hala to get the other starter z-crystals. I then went around completing various tests to get the stones and after that I met Sho, Johan and Diachi for fun before I headed to Mount Lanakila.   
Lemon start  
I started by having Sho and Daichi go at me, they took turn with sticking their dicks into my ass and pussy. Then after the other boys passed out was somebody with much more stamina, Johan. I start by giving him a blowjob. Then after that I let him eat me out. Then after that we rode each other matching pace until we both came.  
Lemon end 

Once that was done, I rest then made my way to the mount lanakila. I then climbed and battled my way up the mountain until I met Gladion and was challenged to battle by him. On his team was my hardest test Silvally, type: null’s evolved form and a clone of the god pokemon Arceus. It took most of the power I gained from the boys to stop the best but I did. Then after that I went into the cave until I found the ice z crystal. After the crystal I found necrozma in a crater calling out to me “supreme queen if you share your gentle darkness with me I can aid you.” I did as it said and added the crystal pokemon to my party. Then after that, the blond scientist I met earlier in my journey named Colress gave me a device he called the n-solarizor that would let Solgaleo fuse necrozma willingly. I allowed the fusion to happen and brought it to the place of the elite four. 

Before the elite four, I healed my team and got the items needed for the battle. When I went to the gate they confirmed I had the crystals and I was greeted by Kukui, who said “you need to take down the four strongest trainers in the region and then face one last test to be champion.” In the first room I met Malayane using strong steel types but I was able to take him down using Neos and Yubel. For the second room, I faced Olivia again and this time she had a powered-up team of rock types that I needed Dusk Mane Necrozma then Ultra Necrozma to defeat. In the next room was Acerola, who used ghost types but Yubel’s dark type moves took them down with ease. Then in the final room was the woman I met before collecting the flying crystal Kahili who used flying types herself but my raichu was able to stop her.   
After I defeated the four, the professor said “enter the room and sit on the throne to await your final opponent.” That final test was Hau, who put up a hard fight and nearly won if I didn’t have necrozma. After the battle was done, the professor came into the room and said “now that you won we will celebrate.”   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the festival the first part of the post-game content for both sun/moon and ultra-sun/ultra-moon   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 3/4/18 stray tiger's war  
> week of 3/11/18 shirou muyo  
> week of 3/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles   
> week of 3/25/18 pokemon spirit Gx   
> week of 4/1/18 fullmetal order


	12. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 12 ultra round up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover the ultra-beast mission from both sun and moon along with ultra-sun and ultra-moon   
> along with the festival and mission to capture the tapus  
> there will also be mentions of Ash x Anabel   
> human speech   
> pokemon speech

Judai pov

The next area I headed to was Ikki town for the championship festival. There I met with all the other kahunas and trail captains. The next thing I did, was to find Johan and a microphone to say “everybody I have an announcement.” Hala then asked “what is it champion Judai?” my reply was to get in front of Johan, drop to my knee, pull out ring picked up at Olivia’s jewelry shop and ask the teal haired boy “Will you marry me?” he took my ring and said “yes, I will.” After that, everybody at the party cheered and my mother said “If you give me money I can start planning the wedding right away.” Hala then said to me “it is very irregular for the bride to propose but I accept and will preform your wedding once your mother prepares. But you have one more task to complete and that is to go and collect the Tapu z-crystal. 

To get the crystal, all I had to do was cross the bridge and meet Tapu koko. Then when I did come before it the Tapu it said “I will join you when, the beast that defeated me wakes up again.” then it vanished and gave left me the z-crystal. After that, I spent about another hour at the party and went home, making sure to drag Johan with me. 

Then the next morning, my mother handed me a card that said to me “I need you to meet me at the route 8 motel, to pass down secret information.” Johan then woke up and asked me “Who was that? I replied “not sure yet but I will tell you when I learn more. You just have to go back to sleep and wait for me.” I then flew on Charizard to the hotel and figured which room to meet Looker in. Once inside the room Looker locked the door and said “my name is Looker and this is my Boss Anabel and we are with the International Police.” 

The female introduced as Anabel said “we need you to help us track down the ultra-beasts scattered through out the region after Necrozma. They all went mostly dormant, but people do run into them and escape with either pokemon dead or in critical condition. Most normal pokemon can’t challenge them and normal pokeballs won’t catch them.” I then asked “so, do I need to find the ultra-recon squad to give me those balls.” He said “No, we need to talk to Wicke.” Once I flew to the lab, it didn’t take long to get Wicke to give me 9 beast balls, one for each ultra-beast. 

After getting the balls, I returned to the hotel to learn that both Looker and Anabel were people that came from other worlds known as fallers and fallers could attract the beasts. But then Yubel said to me mentally “you aren’t the same as faller but your boyfriends and these two are. I replaced the exitance that was Moon with yours so you fit within this world.” Before I could reply to my pokemon Anabel said “the first beast is close to use at Wela Volcano Park.” I then went to the park to find the same ultra-beast I battled in aether paradise, but this time it was identified as UB-01 Symbiont. I was able to easily stop the beast with the help of Necrozma. When I caught the pokemon wing kuriboh the rottom said “the data pack I received from the ultra-recon squad revealed this pokemon is Nihilego Symbiont Parasite Pokémon.” 

After getting the data, I returned to the hotel and Looker told me “I need you to meet with the chief at route 2 on Melemele island.” Once I arrived on the Melemele, I headed to collect Tapu Koko for help with this beast, the lightening chicken pokemon joined with no trouble and said “I will aid you until you leave the region.” Then we headed to the hotel to learn that UB-02 was two ultra-beasts with similar abilities Absorption and Beauty but Absorption fought with upper body and Beauty lower body. I had to go to Melemele Meadow to find Absorption, who was a giant mosquito with huge arms. I was having a hard time with its attack until Johan joined me and helped with his own pokemon BREAKs to stop capture it for rottom to say “this is Buzzwole the Swollen Pokémon.” After that Johan and I headed to Verdant Cavern to find beauty, who looked like a giant cockroach and attacked with its legs and high speed forcing Johan and I to double team the pokemon again with me having Tapu Koko us its z-move then Johan helping me catch it. then the pokemon in my pokedex revealed “its name is Pheromosa Lissome Pokémon.” 

After those two beasts were done, I headed back to Anabel to learn there was another ultra-beast sighted on Akala Island. Once I arrived on the island, I went to the ruins to collect Tapu Lele and ask for help, which it gave willingly. I then headed to the hotel to learn the UB-03 Lighting, was in the lush jungle and the lightning part lead to me asking Sho for help. When we made it to the jungle this ultra-beast took the form a few power lines coming together but with the help of Lele and Sho’s own electric types to hold off its attack I caught the beast and rottom said “its name is Xurkitree the Glowing Pokémon.” 

After that, I went back to the hotel to learn the next two beasts was on Ula'ula Island UB-04 Blade / Blaster. When I get to the island I first headed to the ruins to pick up Tapu Bulu. Then to the hotel outside of the desert, barely avoiding an ultra-beast. After challenging Nanu to battle and winning, I went back to the desert with Tapu Bulu and Neos to capture bamboo rocket creature that rottom revealed “its name is Celesteela the Launch Pokémon.” After that I went to Malie Garden to see a very small bladed creature going around and attacking people and pokemon. To stop the pokemon I had to call Johan again to make triple fire pokemon attack to capture it and for rottom to reveal “its name is Kartana Drawn Sword Pokémon.” 

After that I went to seafolk village on Poni island to learn that Three more ultra-beasts were causing trouble on the island. UB Assembly, UB Burst, and UB-05 Gluttony. This time I made sure to bring Johan since he said as soon as we arrived “I can almost feel rainbow dragon in pain. I think whatever pokemon rainbow dragon is hold back on of the beasts.” We first went to go get Tapu Fini for its help. The next stop after that was into the Poni wild but blocking our way were a beast that looked like a brick tower and a clown with a balloon for a head. It took the power of most of our pokemon BREAKs to capture the beast and get their names revealed by rottom as “the clown pokemon is Blacephalon the Fireworks Pokémon and the tower pokemon is Stakataka Rampart Pokémon.” 

After that, we headed into the wilds then battled our way through trainers until we made it to Resolution Cave and to a chamber with to see Zygarde fighting off UB-05. The snake like pokemon then asked “Johan have the pokemon with the crystal energy give me their power.” That made Johan say “Ok team we need to give this all we have, Full BREAK.” That made his whole team going shining long enough to give their power to Zygarde letting it go BREAK itself to take down the large headed dragon with Fini’s help, thus giving me the chance to capture it. Then rottom said “its name is Guzzlord the Junkivore Pokémon.” 

I then had to use my energy to help Johan wake up and talk with Zygarde to learn, that this Zygarde was only half of the rainbow dragon and the other half was in Kalos keeping the powers of creation and destruction in check. But if we help it and merge the two back as one we might be able to return home. After Johan convinced the partial Zygarde to come with him, we went back to my house only to discover the next morning somebody was messing with the pokemon transport system.   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter of this story will cover rainbow rocket and the battle tree but just because that will be the final chapter of this story. There will be another story in this universe for Kalos/sun/moon  
> For next updates will be  
>  week of 4/16/18 blade princess in academia  
> week of 4/23/18 When the duck becomes a hunter   
> week of 4/30/18 stray tiger's war   
> week of 5/6/18 fullmetal order   
> week of 5/13/18 pokemon spirit Gx


	13. Pokemon spirit Gx chapter 13 rainbow finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the final chapter of this story leading into the next story focusing on x and y versions   
> more so the next story will be based on z version that never happened   
> pov will switch between Johan and judai pov as they explore the castle   
> one character will either be cut or battle by somebody other than Judai and Johan to hide reveal for next story  
> pokemon talk  
> human talk

Judai pov 

After a long restful night, I woke up to see the electric trial captain, Sophocles, saying “I need both of your help with the transport system. Since earlier today we have been having problems with the transport system and a strange dark red castle with rainbow r’s around it.” Then Johan and I went into the castle. Then we were forced to use each other’s pokemon to take down two people wearing black uniforms with the same rainbow r’s. The two were no real challenge but said “Wait and see for the real assault.” 

The two of us went home and watched tv for a little while then a live broadcast from aether paradise. Lusamine talked about dark clouds until an ultra-wormhole opened and soon after that the footage cut out. I then asked Necrozma “why is a new wormhole opening? I thought you closed them all after falling.” The prism beast replied with “I am pretty sure this is caused by humans from another world maybe even multiple worlds. I can’t be completely sure yet.” After that, Lillie and Gladion came to the house to say “We need to go to aether paradise to see what is wrong.”

When we arrived at aether paradise the first person we met was Wicke, who gave us supplies to help. Then when looked at the house, it was just like the castle in the plaza. All covered in dark red. Then before we could make it to the castle, I had to battle a path of grunts which gave no challenge. Before going into the castle, I discovered Faba was still the opportunist battled me with the help of an aether grunt and to my good luck Lillie help in the battle with healing. I really didn’t need her help but accepted it willingly. When we got inside, Lillie said “this place is so wrong, they changed this mansion completely.” Then after exploring, more grunts ambushed me for Guzma to join my side and say “I will help you girl.” Then the two of us were able to take down. After that, I went into the next chamber to see a bunch of RR grunts and scare them off with a powerful attack. But the issue become the next chamber were the grunts made a human wall and forced me to solve a series of puzzles battling the grunts along the way. 

After all the grunts and puzzles, I made it to the chamber of the first admin, who’s name was Archie and said “I used to be the leader of another group but after the super boss convinced me to join so we can split up this world.” the chamber then expanded to fit a huge pokemon and that was Kyogre, a super powerful whale pokemon that filled the chamber with water. Then the pirate like boss said “when this is done I will erase all the land.” But Archie has platforms ready for us to battle on. It took the full power of ultra necrozma to defeat the beast and drain the water out. after that I went back to Lillie for healing and headed to the other side of the lower floor to instead of grunts had to solve even harder puzzles until I met the next admin Maxie, who said “the grand boss promised me I could cover the world in land and remove all the water.” With that he expanded the chamber and brought out a giant plate covered dinosaur he called Groudon. But I was able to defeat it. 

When I got back to the center chamber, I saw Guzma using both arms to hold two grunts and then Archie and Maxie came to meet each other face to face and I could then tell they clearly didn’t get along. Then they left the mansion to be grabbed by the ultra-recon squad who said “we are taking these two along with the one Guzma helped us defeat. I then asked the team skull boss “who did you defeat?” he replied “Some guy with red funny hair. The recon guys took him away after I won.” Then I went into the next chamber to have to get through a few meowth based puzzles until I met an old man, that used two ice dragons he called White Kyurem and Black Kyurem but I was able to defeat them with ultra necrozma. Then Corless came in to take him away. The final area I went into forced me to solve more puzzles before I met a man called Cyrus that claimed to rule time and space he even forced me to use neos to claim victory. 

Then I went into Lusamine’s lab to see a man that looked very much like a crime boss that said “I mostly used the other bosses to help make my path. It was the powers of their pokemon I really needed. To get myself out of the wormhole space after being lost in time, I needed the help of other bossed that won in their own world. But now that I am here and found the power of z-crystals I will take over all the crime in this world.” After that the battle began. I battled my way through a few ground types until he brought out mewtwo and mega evolved it. He then took out most of my pokemon by switching forms until I brought out ultra necrozma and put all my remaining energy into its z-move and the dragon and I said “Light That Burns the Sky.” That was able to defeat Mewtwo and before the recon squad could capture the man, he said “I will see you again Supreme queen, but for now I will step aside.” Then the lab around me returned to its original form and I passed out. 

When I woke up, it was a few days later and I learned that man left this world using the same machine he used to take over the castle. Lusamine then revealed, “that man was lacking the energy to fully takeover.” Then Corless said to me “my machine kept him from fully taking over but he had a larger plan to take over. If I had to really guess he lacked the energy to truly cause major damage and needed your ultra necrozma and your z-crystal to really do it.” I then found out from the ultra-recon squad that the rainbow rocket under bosses vanished. 

After that we knew the region seemed safe I knew Johan and I could leave the region to search for the other half of zygarde. The first thing Johan and I did before leaving was to prepare a team of pokemon for the next region. We learned that Kalos didn’t allow fully evolved pokemon from other regions until claiming all 8 badges. So, to the two of us breed teams of pokemon we could use. After our teams were ready we left the rest in the bank.” Then we took the airplane to Kalos and prepared for our next adventure.   
Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But this isn’t the end of judai and her friends adventures  
> She still need to find her other friends and the other half of zygarde   
> The next part of this story will be pokemon spirit z [based on nonexistent z version]  
> But for now the story will take a few months off   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 5/13/18 Fate Night Sky   
> week of 5/20/18 fullmetal order   
> week of 5/27/19 When the duck becomes a hunter  
> week of 6/3/18 stray tiger's war   
> week of 6/10/18 fullmetal girl in new world

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will start the first trial and have judai battle Hala  
> I haven’t picked Sho’s and Misawa’s team at this point but I might update the info chapter or do update in chapter 2 when I do decide  
> For updates will be  
> week of 6/18/17 blade princess in academia  
> week of 6/27/17 Exorcist x hunter  
> week of 7/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 7/9/17 Love in past present and future  
> week of 7/16/17 Pokémon spirit


End file.
